Twins to many
by Destiny's Pen
Summary: They're are some new twins at Ouran high school...like Hikaru and Koaru they're are bisexual...also they want to join the host club...but will they be allowed!
1. Natashima twins

_Hello, This is my first Ouran, high school host club fanfic, i hope you like it..._

_It's quite Confusing i understand with the new twin girls. _

_Notes to remember:_

_Natashima- Girl twins_

_Hitachiin- boy twins_

_Enjoy...please review..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hikaru watched Haruhi happily, She smiled as the girls around her blushed. _She such a good host for a girl…_ his twin brother, Koaru leaned towards his ear, he didn't realise it until Koaru whispered,

"Like what you see?" Hikaru jumped, blushing. Koaru smiled, Hikaru grinned, perfect moment, Hikaru wrapped his arms around Koaru.

"When I look at you, I always like what I see" Girls stared in fascination,

"Hikaru?" Koaru whispered innocently.

"Your so beautiful," He said pulled him into a deeper hug, The girls around them screamed happily.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and the twins, _they're two cute…_ she thought, she then looked at Tamaki, He noticed her looking, and waved, she waved back, Then looked into her cup of tea. _What are these feelings?_ Lately she had becoming closer to Tamaki, he had such a kind side to him. She had been amazed at herself, when she actually gave him her number.

"Fujoika?" one of the girls sitting next to her asked, She looked up and smiled at her,

"Yes, I'm fine" The girl smiled, the girl that had been sitting on the other side of Haruhi, glared at the girl jealously.

Kyouya, who was watching, allowed a smirk to creep onto his thin lips. _So she is attracted to Tamaki…Hikaru will be displeased…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jay-Jay stared at her twin sister, Kay-Kay danced around happily…

"We're going to be in the host club, we're going to be in the host club" She sang

"We haven't made it in yet…"

"As if you would get in," Snarled their, ridiculously mean, twenty-two year old brother, Rex "The host club is for boys ,girl's only watch them, and scream stupidly" The twin girl exchanged looks and laughed,

"They is nothing we can't do" Kay-Kay said,

"If we don't try" Jay-Jay said, They giggled, and began twirling around like ballerinas, chanting,

"We're going to be in the host club, we're going to be in the host club" Rex shook his head,

"Bi-sexual bitch" The twin stopped, hugging each other tightly,

"Don't discriminate us because of our sexuality" Jay-Jay said,

"Your just jealous because we're sexier that you" Kay-Kay said wiggling her hips, the twins hugged each other happily,

"You are the only twins I know that are sexually fucked up."

"Sexually, we get fucked more than you do" They said together, giggling, they continued to twirl, leaving their brother gawping…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay-Jay and Kay-Kay stared at the door in front of them, Kay-Kay turned to her older sister,

"What do you think sis?"

"Should we go through with this?" Jay-Jay asked her, They paused in thought,

"Definitely!" They said excitedly,

"Do you think they'd except us?" Kay-Kay asked,

"How could they not? With the amount of customers that are following us" Jay-Jay pointed, to the crowd of men that stood behind them purring.

"Here we go!" They said together, the girls pushed open the doors of the host club.

Inside it revealed to be an Egyptian theme. Tamaki was the pharaoh of course.

"Welcome!" Said the group,

"Oh look twins," Said the twin boys, The twin girls giggled,

"Look at their cute uniforms!" The small blonde boy, Honey said. The twin girls were wearing, the usual girl uniform, only they had edited it …a little. The bottom of the dress was cut to their thighs, the sleeves had been ripped off, as had the top. Revealing their shoulders, the dress had been changed into a boob-tube.

"Is that even legal?" a girl asked,

"We checked with the dean, He said we're especially were allowed." Said one,

"Lucky for us don't you think" said the other. The twin girls looked at each other, nodding they ran forward and jumped onto Tamaki's lap. He was startled, but smiled,

"Can I help you beautiful ladies?" The twin girls smiled happily,

"We want to become hosts!" Said the two girls, everyone gasped, Tamaki stared at them wildly,

"W-w-we don't accept females as hosts."

"Why not?" Kay-Kay whispered, getting extremely close to his cheek, Jay-Jay stood up, suddenly she was leaning on Kyouya's arm.

"You know, how many male customers you could get if we were here?" she said smartly,

"You have a point, but that doesn't changed the fact that we are here please women only."

"Well why don't you make a section for male customers," Kay-Kay asked, She was still sitting on Tamaki's lap.

"It would be worth your while" Jay-Jay said happily, flicking her beautiful blonde hair.

"My Lord," the twin boys said, "I think they brought company" They all looked at the door, which suddenly burst open with drooling men, Suddenly a section of the floor began to spin, suddenly a girl began to roll out of the ground. _high powered motor..._

"Ho ho ho ho ho , The Natashima twins, are indeed beautiful women with their Father owning a electronic corparation and their Grandfather, owning an Travel company, which flies at least 80,000 people a day are indeed successful, also with their love towards each other, it could rival the Hitachiin brothers. "

"You mean, they're like us?" they Hitachiin twin said, the girls suddenly stood next the twins. The girls look at each other then back at the twins.

"Cute!" The Natashima girls said.

"Disgusting isn't it, Koaru, to have these girls imitate us." Hikaru and Koaru pushed off the clinging twin girls, then embraced each other. Kay-Kay suddenly fell too her knees, Jay-Jay kneeled down next to her, hugging her.

"They're disgusted by us!" Kay-Kay said sadly, (Cough, fake) tears sprang to her eyes, Jay-Jay lifted her up, and pulled her close. Shoving the Hitachiin twins out of the way, boys and girls surrounded the two girls.

"They lie, no one could ever be disgusted by your beautiful" She said holding her chin, everyone, other than the Hitachiin twins stared at them, starry eyed.

"You words mean so much to me,"

"I'm glad," They said hugging each other tightly, Everyone around them, included Tamaki screamed with delight, Haruhi stared, _That's so corny. _The twins angrily pushed through the crowds.

"That is ours" The twin girls stared,

"We we're like this before we came here, ask our brother!"

"We will, where is he?" the Hitachiin twins look around, angrily. The girls exchanged looks,

"3...2...1" Suddenly the doors to the host club, were violently shoved open. As a sandy haired, angry dude entered, He spotted the girls, and made his way towards, them. Grabbing Jay-Jay by her hair, ignoring peoples protests

"Okay which one of you bitches did it?"

"Did what!" Jay-Jay yelled, trying to pull out of his grip,

"You put itching powder in my top!"

"Wasn't me" the twin girls said, Jay-Jay winced harder, Suddenly Kay-Kay spun into the air, and kicked her brother in the head. She landed perfectly grabbing Jay-Jay she gently rubbed her face.

"It hurts"

"I'm sorry I took so long" She gently kissed the top of her sisters head, The people around them screamed happily.

"Witness," Renge said, "Rex Natashima, vicious boy who was expelled from his last school for bullying, the only people known to control him are his mother and his younger twin sisters." The Hitachiin twins sneaked up to him,

"Are they really bisexual?" They asked him,

"Yes!" He stood up, "How dare you kick me in the head!" He yelled at his sister, Kay-Kay looked at him, She stood up, Her cute, sweet look had suddenly disappeared, her eyes were closed. Somehow everyone was dreading to look at them when they opened.

"How dare you touch, Jay-Jay in such a violent way!" she growled, her eyes opened flaming anger burned from them, The boy customers suddenly started jumping around happily.

"That angry look, it's so sexy!" they said, She suddenly ran at Rex. But didn't reach him, for someone was holding her. She calmed down, and looked at who was holding her, It was one of the really two dude, Mori. Jay-Jay walked up to them, grabbing her sisters hand.

"No, Kay-Kay, brother was angry, no need to punish him," She paused, "Leave that to mother" The twin girls smirked and winked at their brother, who all of a sudden was trembling in fear. Suddenly Rex ran out of the host club screaming.

"Erm…dude…let go" Kay-Kay said, Mori who had been holding her dropped her, Smiling sweetly ,the Natashimatwins turned to Tamaki.

"Do you accept us?" They said, Tamaki turned white as stone, he was stuck between whether to accept them or to say dismiss them.

"You have to admit," Haruhi spoke up, "They're cute," The twins looked at her, Jay-Jay's eyes widened, Kay-Kay smiled,

"He's cute!" Kay-Kay said,

"Sis, look closely." Kay-Kay tilted her head in confusion, then looked back at Haruhi.

_A few seconds later_

Kay-Kay gasped, The girls ran behind Tamaki, Whispering Jay-Jay said,

"You can't be such a hypocrite"

"You already have a girl here" Kay-Kay whispered, Tamaki gulped.

---------------------------------------_To be continued------------------------------------------------_

_Did you like it?_

_Please review, i need some ideas... I hope you like it...I'm sorry it's so confusing... _

_thanks for reading...please review..._

_bye x_


	2. The empty classroom

_Hey people, next chappie here...hope you enjoy..._

_please review..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Haruhi walked into the host club. She noticed the twin girls, sitting at a table. Two boys and a girl sat with them.

"You're late" She heard Kyouya say, She turned,

"Sorry, Dad decided to try and cook omelette for breakfast... which he's never done before, it didn't turn out well" Kyouya didn't respond, he simply glanced at her,

"Your customers are waiting" Nodding Haruhi made her way to her customers.

Hikaru and Koaru walked up to Kyouya,

"This is stupid" they said, "The host club is for Men to please women, not women to please men!"

"Indeed, but the Natashima Twins are familiar with Haruhi's femininity, and Tamaki wishes to keep her as a male…so She wont undergo leaving the club, and that she wont have any men flirting with her"

"I suppose" Hikaru said,

"That does make sense" Koaru finished,

"But that doesn't alter the fact that those to girls are hosts, it pisses us off" the twins said,

"I do not disapprove of their contribution to this, since they are providing benefits to me"

"Their paying to be hosts" The twins said, Kyouya nodded, then walked off to satisfy his customers. The twins looked at each other, Koaru shook his head,

"We shouldn't worry, Hikaru those twins wont steal our customers,"

"What makes you sure? Koaru" Koaru grinned, he had thought of something

"Because, if we mixed our customers, with theirs and showed them up by being better than them"

"We could steal our customers back!" Nodding, they made their way to put their evil plan into work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay-Jay and Kay-Kay laughed sweetly, them joining the host club was a good idea…they attracted all different types of customers. Even girls that wanted to just meet them. It was fun, even though like the twin boys they were infatuated with each other, they had a different type of charm. One that work extremely well…(I'm not going to tell you, Lol :P)

"How deep is your care for each other?" The girl that was sitting at their table asked, They twins stared at each other,

"We love each other, nothing can separate us" They continued to stare at each other, The girl screamed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, cute may we join you?" Hikaru asked, he and Koaru stood there with their customers.

"Of course," The two blonde girls said, The twins sat onto the sofa their customers joining them.

"Sorry, we got onto a bad start" They said,

"Maybe…we could…"Hikaru began,

"perhaps…if it's ok…" Koaru continued,

"BECOME FRIENDS!" They chanted, The Natashima twins blinked, then smiled, they nodded their customers squealed.

"So Kiki-" Hikaru began,

"Kay-Kay!" she said, Hikaru blinked, smiling,

"Sorry…anyway as I was saying…I've been wondering…how did you and you sister become so…close" Kay-Kay smiled,

"We have been close since we could speak,"

"No one has been closer than we are…" The Hitachiin twins exchanged looks,

"Of course you two seem close," Jay-Jay said, Hikaru grabbed Koaru's hand, gently caressing it,

"We have been close since we were born"

"Hikaru…" The girls squealed, The twins smiled,

"You two sure do look cute" they looked at the twin girls,

"Of course, as do you…" One of the twins blushed, the other smiled,

"Thank you,"

"What exactly brought you together? what was your most intimate moment…?" Koaru asked, Hikaru watched his brother, _He's never been this sneaky…_Jay-Jay looked at the ground, "Now now, no need to be embarrassed…"

"Jay-Jay?" Her sister asked, leaning forward, Jay-Jay suddenly pushed her away, still looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me?" she ran off, Kay-Kay stood running after her, she being a fast runner caught up with her.

"Jay-Jay?" Kay-Kay grabbed her hand, pulling her towards her. Jay-Jay suddenly burst into tears, Kay-Kay pulled her into a deep hug. A group gathered around them, eyes sparkling,

"Kay-Kay, I'm fine-really- Please I don't want to- attract this-kind of attention" She said, occasionally sniffing,

"Jay-Jay, STOP!" Jay-Jay gasped, "I refuse to let you cry, Stop, Stop I can't handle seeing you cry…STOP!" She yelled, everyone watching were in tears. except the twins and Kyouya, Koaru blinked and looked at Hikaru…

"Was it something I said?"

"Don't blame yourself…these girls are weird" Jay-Jay wiped her eyes and smiled, everyone clapped,

"Tamaki!" Kay-Kay said, Tamaki appeared,

"Yes!"

"Can you keep Jay-Jay company for a bit?"

"Of course," He grabbed her hand gently, "This way?" He lead her to the sofa's.

Kay-Kay nodded, then her attention turned to the twins. They didn't noticed, until she roughly grabbed them by their shoulders.

"You two with me now!"

"Hey! Hey! We don't want to" They protested,

"I don't care!" She dragged them into a room,

"Was this room here before," they had entered an unused class room, Kay-Kay noticed the lock had a key inside it, she twisted it, locking them in.

"Hey, stupid girl don't lock us in!" Hikaru said, She turned,

"My name isn't stupid girl, It's Kay-Kay!"

"What do you want with us? We unlike you are not bisexual, like you may think, we're Homo" Kay-Kay grinned,

"If you're homo, then why does Hikaru like Haruhi" They gasped,

"That's a lie! She my friend, nothing more"

"Don't kid yourself…you may feel like their no one in this world that deserves your love but each other, but you yourself have proven yourself wrong!" They stared, Koaru grinned,

"You seem to understand a lot about us" He said,

"I have a twin sister if you don't remember….and besides, Jay-Jay was in a similar situation before."

"I assume this is what she was upset about" Koaru said,

"How trivial!" They said, Kay-Kay pushed them, making them collide with desks,

"My sisters feelings are not trivial!…She only feels that way because…he…hurt her" She was crying, "Jay-Jay isn't that strong, physically…or emotionally…but she's much smarter and less outgoing then I am…it's cute really that we're different ….really different…but some people…like you two… can't tell us apart…because we hide the differences as much as possible" The twins watched her shocked,

"Don't make it so, you're the only person with problem-"

"I know that!…but I want you to be careful…I know you want to steal our customers away…" The twins exchanged nervous looks. "But I don't care"

"This conversation is confusing" Hikaru said, Koaru however understood,

"I'm trying to tell you to be careful with Jay-Jay…she's fragile" They nodded, Kay-Kay pulled out the key, and held it out, slowly they took it. Unlocking the door, the three left. Kay-Kay made her way towards her sister. Koaru turned to Hikaru,

"Well?"

"I want to see if that Jay-Jay is truly fragile… And see if it's not an act"

"Hikaru, that's cruel…if it was an act she wouldn't have dragged us into an empty room"

"I suppose…but it's best to watch them to carefully" they nodded,

"They truly are…strange girls" they said together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay-Kay brushed her comb through her hair, smiling happily, Jay-Jay who had been staring out of the window. Turned walking towards her.

"What did you talk to those twins about?" she asked sitting on the bed next to her sisters.

"I told them, that if they think they're going to steal our customers they can think again, " she lied, she hated lying but it was for her sisters happiness.

"Yeah, it was pretty our with the 'BECOME FRIENDS' stuff"

"yeah, but I have to admit," Kay-Kay smiled, "Being in the class-room with them alone…I liked it."

"Yeah, they're cute!"

"Yeah." the twins giggled,

"Hey, tomorrow maybe we should do something!" Jay-Jay whispered into her sisters ear. Slowly her sister began to smirk.

"Brilliant" They high-fived and began laughing about their plan for the twins .

--------------------------------------------_To be continued_---------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading, please review, i'll write some more later, cause i have to go see my nan...hope you like it...if you have any ideas i would appreciate it...thanks so much..._

_please review..._

_bye_


	3. The beach     MY LEG!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, sorry so much, it took long, cause my mum has only just discovered Youtube and now she is hogging the computer...ugh mothers..._

_i so sorry, i hope you like this please review..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hikaru sighed, they were off to the beach. They had visited a few times, but this was the first time they had gone with them, the Natashima twins. They were weird, They sat together in the furthest part of the limo, they had occasionally glanced at the Hitachiin and smiled. Then turned away and giggled with each other. Koaru nudged Hikaru, causing him to glance at him,

"Weird aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're weird for twins!" they noticed Tamaki looking at them,

"For you unscrupulous twins to be saying that…is slightly hypocritical"

"That's not something nice to say" They said annoyed.

"Don't reject them so much"

"The host club is male only hosts" Haruhi glared at them _What am I then…_

"Don't be so chauvinist, women have a right?"

"you only saying that because you want to please Haruhi!"

"No I am not,…" He yelled, "It's not like that-"

"I'm actually glad," Haruhi said, she smiled, Tamaki stared starry eyed, _How cute…_he thought. "Women shouldn't be idolised, women and men, they are not much difference in species, we shouldn't be assumed as weak people just because we're women." The twins girls that had started listening, shuffled along until they were next to Haruhi.

"You go girl!" Kay-Kay said,

"Fight for women's sexuality" Jay-Jay said, Haruhi smiled. The Hitachiin twins shrugged and looked away. While the Natashima twins poked their tongue out at them, the twin boys noticed this, suddenly they zoomed across the limo and pulled the twins tongues.

"Ey, geit ouff oure thonge!" They girls yelled,

"Shouldn't poke it out!" They Hitachiin twins said,

"owwww ith hurthes"Jay-Jay said,

"I'm sorry I don't understand"

"Geeth ouff oure thonge ore I kicketh yae asthe" Kay-Kay said

"What was that I didn't catch that!" Hikaru said, wiggling her tongue. Jay-Jay pushed out at Koaru,

"Pease!"

"Peas, sorry not hungry,"

"Pease!" She said desperately, looking at him sadly, slowly he let go, Kay-Kay however did not beg, instead,

"Arggh!" Hikaru yelled as she violently kicked between his legs. He fell against the side of the limo, "Idiot! You could've done permanent damage!" she glared,

"I hope it hurt, dumbass now I have to clean off my tongue, eww I probably have finger-germs!"

"What do you mean finger germs! I have to wash the sick scum off my fingers now!" He yelled back, everyone watched in awe as the two argued,

"Mom," Tamaki said, referring to Kyouya "Aren't they speaking a little to rudely"

"It's their choice of words" Kyouya said, Tamaki sighed Koaru and Jay-Jay looked at each other, Jay-Jay smiled, before he could stop himself Koaru smiled as well, realising who he was smiling at, he turned away. Jay-Jay giggled, and continued to watch her older sibling argue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi walked along the beach, suddenly the twin girls linked their arms with hers.

"Now ,now, this isn't right?" One said,

"This simply wont do!" Said the other,

"What?" She asked, giggling the two girls dragged her along the beach into the changing rooms.

"Hey what are you doing!" Kyouya who was walking past the changing rooms stopped,

"Hmm, blue isn't really your colour,"

"Pink is too predictable"

"What? What are you talking about?" Honey stopped, with Mori behind him,

"What's going on in there?" Honey asked,

"We need something unpredictable!"

"Something that stands out"

"But covers your flat chest,"

"Really, I don't need-"

"What about this?"

"Perfect!" Kyouya smirked,

"It looks as if the Natashima twins are having fun,"

"I hope they're not to rough with Haruhi,"Honey said, Mori grunted

"Let's leave them be" The three walked off,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hitachiin twins looked around,

"Where's Haruhi?" they asked, Honey's eyes light up,

"Wow, Haruhi is cute!" everyone looked at the approaching girls, The Hitachiin twins jaws dropped, Haruhi was wearing a bright sun yellow bikini, the top half had frills, and bottom had thin ribbons dangling off. The twins stood each side of her, Jay-Jay wore a skimpy white bikini, whilst Kay-Kay wore a skimpy black one.

Description of the three: Sexy!

Tamaki who had spotted Haruhi ran up to her fuming,

"Hey Haruhi! how can you wear something so revealing go back and change, now!" He yelled, Kay-Kay stepped in front of her,

"You can't order her around,"

"She can do what she pleases!" Haruhi looked at the girls defending her,

"But Daddy wants-"

"So what! If you cared you'd think about her feelings before your own!" Jay-Jay yelled, Haruhi blushed, The twin girls turned to Haruhi smiling,

"Lets swim!" They said together dragging Haruhi into the waters, The girls laughed splashing, chasing each other, Haruhi was having …fun! Tamaki stood there frozen.

"Ge-ge-ge-ge" He said, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"My lord?" the twins asked, when suddenly someone called out to them,

"Hikaru, Koaru!" It was the twins, "Come join us!" They giggled, and continued swimming, Shrugging they ran into the water. Laughing as they splashed each other,

"Hey let's go deeper," Kay-Kay said, agreeing all of them swam further into the water, until their feet barley touched the ground.

"Haruhi watch out!" The Hitachiin twins yelled as a wave came crashing down, after a few seconds Haruhi popped back up and burst into laughter which was cut of by her shriek!

"There's red stuff in the water!" Jay-Jay spun around,

"Where's Kay-Kay? Kay-Kay! KAY-KAY!" she screamed, Suddenly a pointed fin-like objects came towards them.

"AHHH SHARK!" they yelled, all spinning around swimming for their life's,

Koaru gasped as he was suddenly pulled under the water, Hikaru stopped swimming, "KOARU!" He yelled, suddenly something grabbed his leg, Haruhi ran onto shore, Tamaki threw his arms around her, She turned,

"Hikaru, Koaru!" she yelled, suddenly two faces swam out of the water, screaming,

"My leg! MY LEG!" They screamed, they squirmed around on the sand, suddenly they realised they weren't bleeding, and they still had all limbs suddenly, two figures walked onto the sand, they smiled, then burst into laughter.

"Hahahahahaha" They laughed, Kay-Kay held up what was a fake fin, and a bottle of ketchup. They girls hi-fived before bursting into a fit of laughter, The Hitachiin twins exchanged looks then ran towards the Natashima twins.

"YOU LITTLE IDIOTS!" Giggling the girls ran in opposite directions to be followed by one twin each. Everyone stared,

"Don't you think their stunt was a little dangerous" Tamaki said

"Actually it was exceedingly smart" Kyouya disagreed,

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for one they knew that their were no sharks in this area, they also realised that the only way to urge the twins into the water was to take Haruhi, the use of a fake shark fin and a bottle of ketchup, was simple yet brilliant" Haruhi raised her brow, _not surprising that he liked the maliciously evil plan_…

"Kay-Chan and Jay-Chan are smart!" Honey said, Mori grunted in agreement,

"Do you think we should go after them?" Haruhi asked,

"No I think we should let the twins have their fun!" Tamaki said, smiling, Haruhi nodded then sighed,

"I'm going see if I can find some crabs for tonight's meal"

"I wont to come!" Honey said happily, Mori followed Haruhi with honey on their shoulder, Tamaki looked at Kyouya,

"do you think it was okay to take on the Natashima twins"

"I have no particular objections" Tamaki nodded, then watched As one girl twin and one boy twin went one way, and the other twins the other.

"This is going to be difficult," He sighed, making his way towards Haruhi to way her dig up crabs.

"Indeed," Kyouya said to himself, "But it will be enjoyable to watch"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, i hope you liked this, thanks for readin, please REVIEW, no one has reviewed so far and i would be grateful for some ideas...thanks for reading..._


	4. Weird aren't they?

_Hey, hoped you liked that last chapter...thank you for reading this so far, i hope you enjoy this one...please review, _

_bye x_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay-Jay laughed, looking behind her, it was ….Koaru chasing her. He was advancing on her quickly, and he looked …MAD! She glanced down,

"Landing on my face is gonna hurt, plus I'll get sand in my mouth…yuck!" she muttered to herself, then she thought of something. Smiling she waited until Koaru was right behind her then spinning she fell onto her back, bringing Koaru down with her. Koaru gasped as he hit the ground, then his anger returned.

"Why the heck did you have to trick us like that!"

"Simple…revenge," She said smiling,

"That was too cruel to be revenge!" He yelled, she stopped smiling,

"You were mean to us, you insulted us, tried to steal our customers and physically abused us!" She yelled back, He blinked _does she mean when we pulled theirs tongues,_

"They're still no reason to pretend a flipping shark was after us, and pulling me down into the water! That was dangerous! What about if I see a shark fin and don't believe it's a shark eh?" she frowned,

"In all shark situations, trick or not, you swim away!" His face went blank, "Just don't scream like a girl!" she said, smiling again,

"I didn't scream!" She smiled and gently placed a hand on his chest, "What-" she looked into his eyes smiling,

"Your crushing my legs" He looked at her legs, his knees were digging into her thighs. He moved them off,

"Sorry," He muttered,

"It's okay…sorry for the trick…it's sort of …our thing!" she said laughing, he laughed with her, standing up he held out a hand to her, gratefully she took it allowing him to pull her onto her feet.

"You not as violent as your sibling," He said,

"Neither are you" she said smiling they walked back towards the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay-Kay grinned, _This kids fast…_She thought,

"Come back here, you little brat!" He yelled, she grinned, _Hell no…I need him to close his eyes for a few seconds…_She grinned, then slowed down a little, then violently kicking her leg back, she made a lot of sand fly at Hikaru he quickly shut his eyes and covered his face. He opened his eyes, "Huh?" _Where is she…_Suddenly something landed on his back,

"I caught you first" She said giggling, She held onto him tightly

"Hey idiot, get off my back!" He yelled, Swinging her around,

"No!" She giggled,

"Get off me!"

"No!…you'll hurt me…or try to!"

"I wouldn't have to try to hard!" She leaned onto his shoulder, "Hey stop it, don't get all mushy with me to stop me punishing you…" she laughed,

"Punishing me…that sounds so kinky" He blushed,

"As if I'd do something like that to the like of you!" He sound,

"Hmmm, what would be a kinky punishment…handcuffs…no …rape...no...you're the type who like to express himself onto others, using his own abilities…spanking!"

"WHAT!!!"

"Huh? I've only had that once," She giggled, "It was fun, though" Hikaru stared at this girl in horror, _She doesn't have any limits…plus she doesn't even act like a rich girl._

"You one weird girl…"

"I prefer the term …experimental!"

"Mental that's for sure," She closed her eyes, and rested her head onto his shoulder, "Oi, don't go to sleep…stupid girl" He said, turning he made his way back. She opened her eyes,

"For your information…they are no sharks in this area," His eyes widened, "Also…you cute when you angry" She said, He frowned,

"Stupid girl…"He muttered,

"Wouldn't that be an insult to yourself," she said,

"Huh? How?" He asked, she grinned,

"You'll see" He rolled his eyes then continued to walk towards the hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Natashima twins smiled at everyone at the dinner table, Kay-Kay then began digging into her food. Jay-Jay however didn't, everyone watched as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Is she asleep?" Haruhi asked, Kay-Kay who had been focusing on eating her food, glanced up, then glanced at her sibling, She swallowed then sighed,

"Do you always have to do this?" She said, Everyone's stared, slowly Jay-Jay opened her eyes, then smiled. She began eating, shrugging everyone began eating as well, Hikaru grinned, _go for the sauce…_He thought, Jay-Jay turned to her sister,

"Try the horse-radish, it's nice!"

"Hmm, I don't really like the stuff…but I'll try" Hikaru mentally patted himself on the back, Kay-Kay grabbed a piece of crab and dipped it into the sauce, Then ate it,

"Mmmmm, it's ok" Hikaru's jaw dropped, _huh? _"But it's not exactly my kind of food,"

"What's wrong with it!" Hikaru said angrily, "It taste good, try some more, look it's yummy taste it!" He dipped his piece of crab into his sauce and shovelled it into his mouth.

---------------------------------_--Five seconds later----------------------------------_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, it's hot!" Hikaru yelled, running out of the room, Koaru stood up sand followed him,

"What just happened?" Tamaki asked, Kay-Kay giggled,

"I suspected he had put something in my food, and I noticed him looking at my sauce a lot, so I had it switched"

"How clever!" Honey said, Jay-Jay sighed,

"You shouldn't take credit, sis"

"Ahh, why does it always have to be you that claims the smart ideas" She whined,

"Cause I was the one who told you to switch them" Kay-Kay sighed,

"True"

"Hehe, your different from the Hikaru and Koaru" Haruhi said,

"Huh? How?" They asked,

"Well, your much more different from each other, but somehow it's still just as difficult to tell you apart"

"Really?" They looked at each other than back at her,

"You look extremely similar, like clones of each other"

"Ha, that would make me the original!" Kay-Kay said,

"What! How would it?"

"Simple I was born first!"

"But we're not clones!" Haruhi giggled,

"Jay-Jay seems a little bit smarted that Kay-Kay, But Kay-Kay is more sporty"

"True" the twin girls said,

"But It's still difficult to see which one is which, your personalities are extremely similar, but you also have the same differences as Koaru and Hikaru" Jay-Jay nodded,

"Don't give to much away!"

"People will start to recognise us separately!" They said, winking at her. Then they yawned,

"Time for bed, goodnight!" they said, leaving the room,

"Their weird aren't they?"

"I like them" Haruhi said, grinning. As the Natashima twins past the exit they muttered,

"If your going to eavesdrop, make sure you're not so obvious" The Hitachiin twins, who had been hiding around the corner, gasped,

"Did you honestly think…" One girl said,

"We didn't know you were there" said the other, They laughed, Kay-Kay leaned forward and poked Hikaru's nose, he swatted her hand away. She laughed and leaned up.

"Haruhi was right," she said, "We are similar," The twin girls laughed and walked away from the gawping Hitachiin twins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay-Kay yawned, sitting up in her bed, She looked at her still sleeping sister, stroking her hair, she smiled. She got out of her bed and made her way into the bathroom, She looked into the mirror, staring back at her was a blonde girl with red lipstick smudged all over her face, her hair was gelled into spikes, and in between each spike was a layer of sand and seaweed, Her eyes widened as she gawped at her reflection.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru smirked in the limo as one of the twins glared at her,

"Revenge is sweet!" He muttered, it had taken her hours to wash her hair and face, but her hair was still spiked up.

"Oh, prepare yourself, Hitachiin it is on!" she said,

"May the battle begin!"

"Ooo, your going down!"

"from laughter of your loss, or your hair" He grinned, she launched at him, but her sister restrained her. Sighing she shot him a nasty look, then poked out her tongue…only to have it grabbed,

"Oh not this again" someone said,

"Haven't learnt your lesson, Natashima" He said, She glared, he was leaning to far for her to hit him, _Damn…well you know what they say, fight fire with fire. _She thought, She grabbed his ear and pulled it,

"Owww! You little-" He grabbed her nose and twisted it,

"Argghthe!" She moaned, Grabbing his hair, then moaned whilst pulling at each other, Haruhi said,

"This is going to be a long drive home" Everyone nodded in agreement, as the two pulled each other further.

_to be continued_

_Hey everyone, hoped you liked that, please review!!! I'm writing some more already, expect some more soon...REMEMBER If you want anything else to happen in this story, just say it in a review, thank you, bye... x_


	5. Entering the club

_Hey people, hope you enjoy this...please review, i'm running out of ideas, plus if there is anything you wont in the story just say in a review...thanks for reading so far..._

_bye x_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Hitachiin twins growled as the Natashima twins sat in front of them. Haruhi smiled,

"So your in 1A" The girls looked at her and smiled,

"Yeah!" They girls looked at each other, they had a girl sitting in between them, but they didn't mind. They nodded at each other then looked back at Haruhi,

"Haruhi, do you want to…" One said,

"Come clubbing with us?" The other asked,

"Clubbing?"

"We'll explain later"

"Oh okay" Smiling the girls turned back to the front of the class, As Kay-Kay turned she noticed Hikaru leaning on her desk,

"So what's this Clubbing activity you intend to do with Haruhi?" He asked,

"Oh, so you don't know, I guess you never will know, because your not coming," She poked her tongue out at him, only to have it grabbed,

"Maybe I'll just get you to tell me" He growled, Kay-Kay banged her fists against the table, the teacher turned from the board,

"Hitachiin release Natashima at once, that is an appalling way to treat new students" Hikaru let go of her tongue,

"I'd never tell you" she muttered, growling he returned to his desk next to Haruhi.

"Stupid girl" He muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki said waving at her from the entrance of the third music room.

"Hey Tamaki!" she replied making her way towards the music room,

"Hey Haruhi, how are you today?" He said, once she reached him, holding the door open for her.

"I'm okay, just a little stressed from studying, dad's making me work hard"

"Oh I see-"

"Haruri!" she heard the Hitachiin twins called her, She smiled and waved at the boys as they ran over, suddenly, the Natashima twins appeared next to her,

"Come on Haruhi" They dragged her out of the room.

"Oi, give her back!" Tamaki ,Hikaru and Koaru yelled, but before they could the Three were already gone.

-----------------------------------------_The next day_---------------------------------------------

Haruhi giggled with the girls as they entered the Music room,

"WHERE WERE YOU!!!!" Tamaki yelled,

"Clubbing," the three of them said,

"Clubbing?" The Hitachiin appeared,

"Oh so that was wear you kidnapped Haruhi to yesterday"

"Not exactly Kidnapped, besides she enjoyed it, It was a activity we found in England,"

"How do you know she enjoyed it?" they asked,

"Because she asked to go again"

"I am here you know" Haruhi said, they ignored her,

"what exactly is this 'clubbing'?" Kyouya walked up to them,

"This is something I'm not familiar with" He said, Honey and Mori came up to them as well,

"Well, it's a type of party" Jay-Jay said

"But not a boring ballroom party like you people have" Kay- Kay said,

"That not something nice to say" the Hitachiin twins said,

"It a place where we groove"

"Groove?" they all asked,

"Yeah, we dance are own style, and we don't need skills, or special abilities" Kay-Kay glanced at her sisters, then produced a fake cough.

"Anyway, we took Haruhi to a club last nice and danced our socks off!"

"Wow, really?"

"Well I wasn't wearing socks, because I was using high heels, but you get the gist"

"So we're going tonight, we just needed extra time yesterday" They said together

"To prepare" One said

"for things" The other said

"Can we come!" Tamaki asked,

"Erm-" The girls looked hesitant , Even Haruhi looked awkward

"It's not really," the _three_ girls said, "Your thing"

"What do you mean?"

"We can do anything commoners do!" Said the Hitachiin twins, Haruhi frowned, _I'm slightly offended_

"Fine then come along, we'll meet here later," Jay-Jay said,

"Oh, and keep in mind this is not Ball-room dancing, so don't wear suits"

"What should we wear?"

"Something you would wear on a special day"

"That's a tux" Tamaki said,

"Well find something else" Haruhi sighed, _I've got a bad feeling about this _She thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Natashima walked into the host club, it's was pretty creepy at night.

"erm Jay-Jay what about ghosts"

"There are no such thing as-" A light beam appeared out of nowhere

"AAAAHHHHH!" They yelled, Then they saw the Hitachiin twins

"Hehehe you girls are easy!"

"Shut up, what the hell do you think your doing! Scaring us like that!" the girls yelled,

"It was a trick!"

"We're about to go out and party, you should do kill the mood!" They said angrily,

"Turn the light on!" The light flickered on, In the room already was the Hitachiin twins, Mori, Honey and Kyouya.

"Oh your already here" Said one girl

"Oh your not exactly dress up" Said the other, all of the guys were wearing normal shirts and trousers, whilst the twin girls were wearing green boob-tube tops. Kay-Kay however wore a Black skirt, whilst Jay-Jay wore jeans with a slit from half way down the thigh to the bottom. The door opened, Haruhi entered,

"Ahh, finally someone wearing something stylish" he girls said, Haruhi was wearing a sparkly, pink short dress. With white heels.

"Girl, your working that look!" Kay-Kay said, the door opened again, Tamaki walked in,

"His outfit isn't to shabby either" Jay-Jay said, Tamaki was wearing long black trousers and a white t-shirt, with a beret.

"I'll just make a quick adjustment" Kay-Kay said, she undid four buttons revealing his chest.

"Ooooh, your going to have girls all over you tonight!" Jay-Jay said,

"Thank you, for you attribution…and for your invitation to this event."

"No biggie!" They said, they all left the room, waiting for the exciting event to happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the club, Music pumping, laughter and chatting could be heard,

"Isn't this a little loud" Tamaki said,

"A little is just how we like it," Grabbing Haruhi's hand they walked over the bar, The barman winked,

"Heeeey, Jay-Jay, Kay-Kay good to see you, Haruhi you enjoyed yourself so much you return huh?" He said,

"Yeah, it was fun"

"Okay ladies what can I get you"

"Two tequila shots, and…"

"A coke"

"Cool" He prepared their drinks, the twin girl drank quickly, then shivered. The Hitachiin twin came over.

"This place seems boring"

"That because, we haven't entered the floor"

"your standing on the floor"

"No this floor, idiots" The turned making their way towards the dance floor, Nodding at each other the girls smiled. The Dj spoke up,

"Yo yo yo, Jay-Jay and Kay-Kay are in the hooouse, make room on the dance floor, okay girls one of ya personal favs…this is how we do it!!!!"

The girls grinned standing next to each other. Haruhi stared, happily as though expecting something.

_this is how we do it in a UK vibe  
(this is how we do it)_

_It's the misteeq (misteeq, misteeq"_

_(This is how we do it)_

_Feel the flava this is party time _

_(this is how we do it)  
Cause you take the floor, take Sabrina , take mine (?)_

_(this is how we do it)_

"Wow, look!" Honey said, "They're really good" they all stared as the girls 'grooved'

"Ha, we could do better!" the Hitachiin twins said, Haruhi shook her head,

"I doubt it, you wouldn't beat them two, they're unbeatable!" the Hitachiin twins stared at Haruhi.

"Argh! I want this night to end, already!"

"Nope it's only beginning!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks for reading, i hope you like it, please review, ideas are accepted, i also want to know what you think about this story so far!_

_Please review...thanks for reading, bye x! ...p.s sorry if their are spelling mistake didn't check it properly, mums moaning bye!_


	6. The 'Sex' Dance

_I hope you like this, it's quite sexy...please read, and review, thank you for reading so far..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Natashima twins giggled, as they swayed their hips in a similar motion. People whooped and cheered at the girls dancing.

_It feels so good in my hood tonight  
The summertime skirts and the guys they can eye  
All the gang bangers forgot about the drive-by  
You gotta get your groove on, before you go get paid  
So tip up your cup and throw your hands up  
And let me hear the party say  
_

"I don't see what so good about them" Koaru said

"Anyone can dance like a drugged-up baboon" Hikaru said

_  
I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because (This is how we do it)  
South central does it like nobody does (This is how we do it)  
All my neighbours check out much flava (This is how we do it)  
Let's flip the track, bring the old school back  
(This is how we do it)_

"Don't be so critical," Haruhi said, "Respect their talents more"

"I would never respect something that moves like a drunk monkey!" Hikaru said_  
_

_You see the hood's been good to me  
Ever since I was a lower-case G  
But now I'm a big G, the guys see I got the money  
Dollar dollar bill y'all  
_

The girls turned, Kay-Kay back flipped into Jay-Jays arms.

"Drunk maybe, but a monkey I doubt that!" Haruhi said, smiling

You can get yours in a 6 - 4  
Whatever it is, the party's underway  
So tip up your cup and throw your hands up  
And let me hear the party say

"This is ridiculous!" Hikaru said, As he watched Kay-Kay and Jay-Jay danced,_  
_

The song ended…The girls bowed as people clapped for them, they walked over to the staring Host club.

"Like it?" they asked, Tamaki stepped forward,

"That was truly hypnotically beautiful"

"Why thank you!" they said happily.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that!"

"When we went to England we learnt it," One said

"We have connections" The other said

"I don't see why you needed to learn that," Hikaru said, "Anyone can dance like a Drunken fool!" The Natashima twins angrily turned to him,

"WHAT!!!!" They yelled, Kay-Kay suddenly smiled,

"Fine, if you think so," She said, she suddenly grabbed his hand, "Let's go dance" Jay-Jay burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's funny?" Tamaki asked,

"When sis dances with a guy, she tends to get a bit…erotic!" She grabbed Koaru's hand,

"Huh?"

"Let's get closer, come on!" she said pulling him towards the dance floor. Haruhi smiled, and sipped her coke. Tamaki sat onto a stool next to her.

"Excitable aren't they?"

"Yeah"

"But cute"

"Yeah"

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to dance?" Tamaki said smiling,

"Erm… I don't really do this kind of dance…"

"It's okay, I don't either" He said, She nodded and they made their way towards the floor.

Kay-Kay turned around not facing Hikaru, wrapping her arms around Hikaru's neck. She leaned her bck into his Chest.

"Just go with the flow"

"I know how to dance"

"Well dance then"

"Okay" They began to move, Kay-Kay grinned as Hikaru began to get into the beat, She grinded back into him. His eyes widened as her ass grinded into his crotch.

"Er…this is-"

"How we dance in a club" She said, "Too sexual for you, I knew you weren't up to sexy dancing, your not good enough a-" Hikaru pulled her closer, rubbing her hips with his hand roughly.

"You want sexy, I'll blow your mind" He growled into her ear. She grinned.

Koaru past them whilst dancing with Jay-Jay, He watched his sibling do his 'Sex' dance with the girl. He grinned,

"Uh oh" Jay-Jay whispered, Koaru looked at her,

"What?"

"Kay-Kay given him the sexual dancing talk, they're about to have sex on the dance floor!" She said, Koaru's eyes widened he looked back at his brother, _She right…_The pair were grinding into each other, The way Hikaru was holding onto her hips like that.

"Oh…" he muttered, "I'm just going to go to the toilet" Jay nodded, as Koaru left and proceeded to Dance by herself. Kay-Kay turned herself to face Hikaru, He gave her a competitive look,

"To much for you" He said, She shook her head. She jumped onto him, Wrapping her legs around his waist,

"Never!" She growled into his ear, whilst grinding herself onto him, He growled in both annoyance and satisfaction.

"Bring it!" Kay-Kay jumped down, and began dancing with him, shaking her hips sexily at him. She loved taunting him, seeing his eyes watch her.

"Stop-" She heard faintly, Even though it was quite she recognised it, She spun around.

"Jay-Jay?" She muttered, Where was she? She spotted, her younger sibling pushed against the wall in the corner by some tall bloke ,who was pushing himself against her.

"please-"

"JAY-JAY!" Kay-Kay ran at her sister, She grabbed the man and threw him against the wall, some body-guards grabbed Kay-Kay as she clawed at the man face, Mori appeared next to the pervert he grabbed the man and dragged him outside, Honey following him. Kay-Kay hugged her sister.

"Kay-Kay.." Her sister whispered, her voice was shaky, Kay-Kay pulled her tighter against her,

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry"

"I'm fine, Kay-Kay relax" The host club gathered around the two,

"Let's go home" Tamaki said,

-------------------------------------_To be continued_--------------------------------------------------------

_wow, i hope you liked that, i made it a little sexier...hehe_

_If you have any comments...they would be appreciate, thanks for fav me( Not sure who it was but thanks)...please review..._

_oh and you'll be seeing some evil bitches soon..._

_...Lobeliaaaaaaaaaa...hehe_

bye x


	7. The hitachiin Song

Kay-Kay and Jay-Jay entered the host club, it was a big floor, with a stage. With the words KAROAKE hanging against the wall.

"Oh wow Karaoke!!!" Jay-Jay said excitedly, Kay-Kay smiled and squeezed her sisters hand. Ever since the club incident she had told herself she wasn't keeping a close enough eye on her sister.

"Let's go find Haruhi" They said running off towards the preparing host club.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay-Kay looked down at her dress, it was…ok. I was long ,slim…something you'd were at a posh party…the only deal was…it was grey!

"Why not black, or white or a nicer colour!"

"It describes your personality" Hikaru said,

"Oh well then you should be wearing mouldy brown like shit!" Tamaki gasped at the language. Hikaru frowned sighing he turned away. He hated her, He hated the way she was so good at arguing. He hated the way she had turned him on at the club. She hated how she was so cute, yet so sexy and mischievous. _UGH!!!_

"Why are we doing this stupid karaoke thing"

"Because guest suggested they wanted to hear our singing voices"

"Well, I should leave!" Haruhi said, "Because I can't sing, plus I want to study!"

"No, you still need to entertain the customers" She sighed,

"Fine" she said, walking off,

"Oi Kay-Kay why don't you get up there a sing?" Hikaru said, nastily, she rolled her eyes at him. Hikaru and Koaru grinned, the ground began turned,

"Hohohohohoho, Renge has come to perform!" She said into a microphone, she hurried onto the stage.

"How are all you Moe fans?" She said, the girls cheered. She looked into the crowd, the twins were waving at her "Okay, are you ready for your first performance of this evenings…the Hitachiin Twins!!!" She cheered, the twins made their way onto the stage, the girls cheered. Hikaru took the microphone off of Renge.

"This is a little song we heard from an Cousin in England…" He said, the music began to play…

_Yo Ush _

_What up Kells _

_Wanna introduce you to this girl, I think I really love this girl _

_Yeah _

_Man she so fine _

_Straight up dawg _

_She stand about 5'4" coka cola red bone _

_Damn _

_She drives a black Durango license plate say "Angel" tattoo on her ankle _

_Plus she's making pesos_

_got a crib on Peach street right on 17th street _

_And I call her "TT" _

_Wait a minute hold on dawg.Do she got a kid? _

_Yep _

_Loves some Waffle House?_

_Yep _

_Do she got a beauty mark on her left side of her mouth _

_Man? _

_Went to Georgia Tech _

_Yep _

_Works for TBS _

_Yep _

_Man I can't believe this chick… damn_

_Tell me whats wrong dawg, what the hell you damnin about _

_Im your homie so just say whats on your mind _

_Man I didn't know that you were talking bout her _

_So man your telling me you know her _

_Do I know her? like a pastor know his word _

"Wow there really good" Hikaru was singing R-Kelly's part, and Koaru was Singing usher.

_We messing with the same girl same girl _

_How could the love of my life, and my potential wife be the _

_Same girl same girl _

_Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the _

_Same girl same girl_

_Thought she someone that I can trust _

_but she's been doubling up with us _

_U , K , man we've been messing with the same girl _

Tamaki and Haurhi stared,

"Beautiful!" Tamaki said, Haruhi looked at him, and grinned, _They are really good... _she thought

_See I met her at this party in Atlanta _

_Well I met her at this party in Chicago _

_She came right up to me givin me conversation _

_I said do you got a man she said no, with no hesitation _

_Well it must be a music thing cause she said the same to me _

_had her body all in my face, when I'm laughin and buyin her drinks _

_She whispered in my ear and said can you take me home _

_me too_

_Man she was in the in the shower singin that same song_

_is that true?_

_And I thought it was true confessions when she said _

_I love you _

_Man I thought her body was calling when she said _

_I want you _

_Look I even got some pictures on my phone _

_Look there man she is with some boy shorts on _

"Wow, Kao-chan, Hika-Chan are really good!" Honey said, Mori grunted in agreement.

_We messing with the same girl same girl _

_shes the apple of my eye, and my potential wife _

_Same girl same girl _

_Man I just can't believe that we've been messing round with the _

_Same damn girl_

_same girl same girl_

_Thought she someone that I can trust _

_but she's been doubling up with both of us _

_U ,ayy K ,ayy man we've been messing with the same girl _

Jay-Jay watched as Koaru sang, she loved it, She watch his expression he really enjoyed it. She wished the girls would stop screaming. If only she could sing.

_She said she got me on her ringtone _

_Are you talking about the pink phone? _

_uh-uh , the blue one_

_Man she told me that was turned off_

_Its obvious that shes been playing us playing us _

_ush constantly she's been lyin to us lyin to us _

_Don't like the way that she's been goin bout it goin bout it _

_Kells what you think that we should do about it do about it _

_Call her up at her home, she won't know that Im on the phone _

_Yeah man that's a plan_

_Homie we about to bust this trick _

_Man just ask her to meet up with you and Im gonna show up too _

_And she won't know what to do _

_We'll be standing there singing _

_same girl same girl _

_She's was the apple of my eye, and your potential wife _

_Same girl same girl _

_I can't believe we've been messing with the same girl _

_Same girl same girl _

_Shes gonna be lookin so stupid when see us together _

_U, K, man we've been messing with the same girl _

_See she was taken flights _

_going back and forth _

_I would pick her up at the Airport _

_Man I really can't believe _

_Same girl same girl _

_Hey…. The same girl same girl _

"Wow, that was…wow," Jay-Jay said, she looked at her sis, "Think you can beat them"

"Hell yeah!" She said grinning.


	8. KayKay's song

_Sorry this is soo short...i hope you like it...please review...thanks for reading so far..._

_bye x_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone applauded , Hikaru and Koaru jumped off of the stage. The ran towards the clapping host club.

"Amazing, Amazing!" Tamaki said,

"Your really good" Haruhi said smiling,

"Thank you" Koaru said, Hikaru looked at Kay-Kay,

"Shocked cause I'm better than you"

"Nope, shocked your that good, By the way Koaru you were brilliant" she said to his brother, slightly pissing him off.

"Mihaukie-san!" They heard someone yelled, They watched as a couple hugged each other, Kay-Kay's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. Jay-Jay looked at her sister nervously,

"Manteo it's so good to see you" the girl in his arms said, "Erm, I'd like to talk but I have to go to the restroom, be back in five"

"Okay sweetheart"

"Awww young love, adorable!" The Hitachiin twins said,

"Disgusting!" Kay-Kay said, people gasped, Manteo who was scanning the room, spotted her.

"Oh shit!" Jay-Jay said, He made his way towards Kay-Kay, Hikaru swore he saw her step back a little. He stepped up to her, unnaturally close.

"Well, hello Kay-Kay it's good to see you, your looking…stunning" He said, examining her, she gasped, then smiling she leaned towards his ear,

"It's interesting to see you too, watch the stage, listen carefully to the next song." She said pushing him away.

"So you are going to sing!" Jay-Jay said excitedly,

"I wouldn't avoid such an opportunity for the world" She turned and made her way towards the stage.

"What is something I said?" Jay-Jay shot him a nasty look, "Ahh, come on babes don't give me that look, we're history!"

"History! Don't come on to my sister if you've got a girlfriend, you broke up with her …remember!" She said angrily, Everyone gasped,

"You went out with that!" Hikaru said,

"Hey, I was young!"

"You were a moron, and you still are!" Jay-Jay said, They turned as Renge introduced the next singer,

"Give It up for one of our newcomers…Kay-Kay Natashima!" she yelled… She moved away, The lights dimmed, A spotlight appeared,

"Milk it! Why don't you" Hikaru said,

"Shut up" Jay-Jay said, Kay-Kay looked into the crowd her eyes landed on Manteo. The music began to play. She opened her mouth :

_Oh, Oh_

_I'm not missing you_

_Been through just about everything that I could go through_

_When it comes to relationships_

_Don't know what I was missing or why I ain't listen_

_When I told myself that was it_

_Now here I go, hurt again_

_Cause of my curiousity_

_Now that it's over_

_What else could it be _

_I made a promise never to settle_

_Why didn't I keep it?_

_Cause I hated the heartbreak_

_Crying and cheating, the fooling around_

"Wow, she really means it" Jay-Jay said, Manteo blushed,

_(But) I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions_

_Waiting and hoping you call me_

_I'm not missing you_

_You might have had me open_

_But I must be going because_

_I got life to do_

_I know I'm usually hanging on_

_I used to hate to see you gone_

_But this time it's different_

_I don't even feel the distance_

_I'm not missing_

_I'm not missing you_

_It's a shame in a way cause_

_I feel that I may not ever find the right one for me_

_Did I leave him, is he right in front of my face oh_

_Will my true love ever be?_

_Why would I go on a search again_

_When I know what the end will be_

_What good is love when it keeps on hurting me?_

"Wow…she's amazing" Hikaru said, Koaru looked at him, he smiled

_I made a promise never to settle_

_Why didn't I keep it?_

_Cause I hated the heartbreak_

_Crying and cheating, the fooling around_

_(But) I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions_

_Waiting and hoping you call me_

_I'm not missing you_

_You might have had me open_

_But I must be going because_

_I got life to do_

_I know I'm usually hanging on_

_I used to hate to see you gone_

_But this time it's different_

_I don't even feel the distance_

_I'm not missing_

_I'm not missing you_

Tamaki was in tears, "Soooo beautiful!" He said,

_(But) I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions_

_Waiting and hoping you call me_

_I'm not missing you_

_You might have had me open_

_But I must be going because_

_I got life to do_

_I know I'm usually hanging on_

_I used to hate to see you gone_

_But this time it's different_

_I don't even feel the distance_

_I'm not missing_

_I'm not missing you_

_No I can't be with you_

_Cause I'm scared felt like I was falling when you left me_

_I can't keep going through life_

_Unaware of what I missed_

_And the person I could be_

_Love's good when it's right_

_And when it's left in your memory_

_All the times I let you down_

_I guess love will be nice for someone else's life_

"Hika-chan and Koa-Chan are amazing, but Jay-Chan is brilliant!"

"Actually it's Kay-Kay" Jay-Jay said

_(But) I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions_

_Waiting and hoping you call me_

_I'm not missing you_

_You might have had me open_

_But I must be going because_

_I got life to do_

_I know I'm usually hanging on_

_I used to hate to see you gone (I used to hate it)_

_Oh different, oh feel the distance_

_I'm not missing_

_I'm not missing you_

_I'm not going through the motions_

_Waiting and hoping you call me (knockin' at my door)_

_You might have had me open_

_But I must be going because (it's the best day of my life)_

_I know I'm usually hanging on_

_I used to hate to see you gone_

_Oh different, feel the distance_

_I'm not missing_

_I'm not missing you I'm not missing you (oh baby)_

_I'm not missing you_

_I'm so over you_

_It ain't even a problem _

Everyone applauded in amazement…She bowed happily, she winked at Manteo…_ha how di you like that biatch _she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hi, i'm really please that i got so many chapters up, I know i said i would put the Zuka club in it, but they'll be here soon, wait it'll be very bitchy with Kay-Kay and the Zuka club, wait for the next chappie soon, hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading this so far...please review..._

_bye x_


	9. The Lobelia challenge

_Hey people, here they are, lol i know Kay-Kay went a little to angry and ghetto on the sisters but ya know..._

_oh and no offence to lesbians it's just iff you've seen Ouran high school episode 19! you will understand._

_thanks for reading so far...please review!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kay-Kay sighed she was bored, she sat at her desk while a customer was talking. Suddenly the doors burst open,

"Oh look new customers"

"We the girls of St. Lobelia academy have come for our maiden"

"Who are these people?" Jay-Jay asked, The three girls swarmed her,

"Why look at this beauty, crafted by the gods" the tall girl, with short hair said, stroking Jay-Jays face. Kay-Kay appeared in front of her, Pushing the girl away,

"You better back of my little sis! Before _this_ beauty crafted by the gods, kicks your ass"

"Ahh there are two of them" Completely ignoring the threat "Why double the beauty"

"Uh huh" She said examining the girl, "Who exactly are you?" The girls began dancing

"Lobelia!" They sang, _opera...man that's so old..._(No offence to opera lovers but if you watch the episodes, i think the lobelia opera style sucks)

"St Lobelia academy, second year: Amakusa Benio" The tall, short haired girl sang.

"Lobelia!" They sang…again.

"Same school, second year: Maihara Chizuru" Another girl, with long fair hair sang.

"Lobelia!"

"Same school, Second year: Tsuwabuki Hinako" Another girl, with short brown hair sang.

"Lobelia" they sang,

"We're the White Lily group of St. Lobelia Girls Academy, called…" Said the Benio girl,

"The Zuka club" they said,

"Okkaaay!,"The Natashima twins said, A group of girls suddenly screamed,

"It's the Zuka Club!" The crowded around them "We love you!"

"Ahhhh…Lesbians!" Kay-Kay shrieked, Jay-Jay gasped pushing the girls away,

"Oh…dear" she said, making her way towards her twin.

"What wrong with us?" Benio said "We consider men and a disgusting element made by the gods, we don't need something as lowly as men." The Natashima twins stared, suddenly they burst into laughter.

"Oh…don't need what? ...that is a good one, hahahahaha!"

"Is something funny?" they asked,

"Okay…Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Koaru, Kyouya, Haruhi! Come here." Kay-Kay yelled, they appeared in a line. The twins stepped in front of them.

"Okay, reason one: Cuteness! Referring to Honey, Haruhi and the twins"

"Reason two: Handsomeness! Referring to Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and the twins"

"Hah, we're both Cute and Handsome!" The twins said,

"Reason three: Kindness! Referring to Tamaki, Honey, and Haruhi!"

"How comes we weren't included" The twins said,

"Reason four: Honesty! Referring to Haruhi, Honey and Mori!"

"Reason five: Loyalty! Referring to All of them!"

"We still don't think men are useful!"

"We haven't finished!"

"Last Reason 6!" Jay-Jay said,

"They were simply made, _by the gods_" Kay-Kay said

"For our pleasure" They said[ No i'll intentions

"What?" they asked the boys, the girls giggled, The Zuka club sighed,

"Oh, so your….straight girls" The girls, hugged each other.

"Actually we're Bisexual"

"Then why are you criticising lesbians, it hypocritical"

"No were not criticising lesbians, we've tried with two lesbians …didn't work out, one was a obsessive psycho, and the other a prostitute"

"You hired a lesbian prostitute?" The Hitachiin twins asked,

"nope, we just dated one, little bitch stared nicking our cash!"

"Weirdo's!"

"But we found out the obsessive psycho was a Zuka club fan."

"So we made a commitment"

"No more ZCOLFG for us"

"What?"

"Zuka club obsessive fan girls"

"Or ZF For short, Zuka fans"

"Yeah cause they, STSOM!"

"What!"

"Scare the shit outta me!"

"Uh! Can we stop with the-"

"Okay, so why are you here?"  
"To win our fair maiden, and to relish in our new mission!"

"And what's that?"

"to save you fair twins from this slavery and brain-wash these men have befallen on you" the girls jaws dropped, they hadn't taken that the right way,

"Excuse me? Slavery, Brain-wash…are you calling me some ugly zombie like poor girl! Oh no you didn't!"

"No, I simply meant that I figured the men had captured you, for you to be a host"

"These guys, capture me, hahahahahahaha!"

"Erm…if you must know…they asked to join!"

"Hahahahaha, no female would be stupid enough to join this club!" The host clubs jaw dropped.

"She gonna get it now!" said the Hitachiin twins, the Natashima Twins Stared at the growled.

"Stupid…" Kay-Kay growled, Hikaru and Koaru ran forward grabbing the twins.

"OH NOW I KNOW SHE DIDN'T CAUSE OTHERWISE I'D DO THIS" The girls twins began clawing at the Zuka club, If the twins weren't restraining them, the Zuka club would most probably be ripped apart by now.

"Help…please" Mori stepped forward grabbing the girls shoulders, they literally stopped moving.

"Damn he's strong!" Jay-Jay said,

"How dare you call us stupid, a thousand times smarter than you, a million in fashion sense!"

"Oh and compared to Kay-Kay and the other twins your singing sucks!"

"Well, I've never hit a woman but-"

"Bring it on, I'll kick your ass bitch!"

"I would, if I were a drunk monkey!"

"Oh, let us go!" The Natashima twins yelled.

"I have a better idea of a battle."

"Oh really, whatever you throw at us, we the host club will win!" They cheered, Tamaki grinned, mentally he was cheering the twins on.

"Okay then" The Zuka girls began whispering then smiling they turned,

"We have decided" The Maihara girl said

"That you the host club" The Hinako girl said,

"Will verse us in a production, at the new Antialoeck theatre" The Benio girl said

"Prepare to be crushed, the tests will be:" they said

"Looks" The Maihara girl said,

"Talent" The Hinako girl said,

"and Teamwork!" The Benio girl said

"Do you accept our challenge?" they said, Benio holding out her hand, Kay-Kay shook it,

"We do!" The Benio girl quickly pulled her hand away, She shook her hand as though it had been in pain, "Okay now the deals done, you can go bye, bye"

"Not without our maiden" She said, Pointing at Haruhi

"Hell no, Haruhi is part of the host club" The Hitachiin twins said

"Let her decide for herself"

"Haruhi do you want to go….with them…and betray the trust…we had in you…the deep….deep trust" The Natashima twins said,

"Erm…well …erm…I'd rather perform for the …host club!"

"Fine fair maiden…but when we win …we'll rescue you…"

"Sure whatever!"

"Fare thee well…we shall soon be toge-"

"Yeah yeah, BORING Get out!" Kay-Kay said, The Zuka club nodded and left.

"We hate them" The Natashima twins said,

"Join the club"

"Ok, we have to get to work"

"Me, and the twins will be the singers" Kay-Kay said,

"Tamaki could play the piano, he really good at it" Haruhi said,

"thank you, Haruhi! Thank you, thank you" He said, happily, bowing to her.

"What could we do?" the rest asked,

"Well, Kyouya could be in charge of the lights and decorations and stuff, and erm…"

"It not could enough I say not could enough!" Came a voice, _High-powered motor_

The floor rolled out, "This battle is an extremely important, let Renge sort it out!"

"Okay, if you think you can"

"Oh, Renge can do anything,"

"Cool, let's get started!"

"Woo we're gonna kick their butts!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, i hope you like that, yay competition, before the competition a problem is caused , causing a change in the whole preparation...what do you think will happen..._

_Okay i need a song for two boys and a girl, _

_and one boy and girl song...i can't think of much so i need help!_

_Please review...bye x_


	10. Poor Koaru

_sorry it took so long, i went to belgium for a few days, and they had no internet were i was...damn them, also it took me a while to decide but, i found something were it doesn't matter how many people sing, boy or girl. so here it is, thanks for the reviews peeps._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Koaru, Hikaru and Kay-Kay stood on the stage at the rehearsals. Looking at each other as the music began,

Koaru: From the day we arrived on the planet  
Hikaru: And blinking step into the sun  
Kay-Kay: There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
Koaru: More to do than could ever be done  
Hikaru: yeah  
Kay-Kay: Some say eat or be eaten  
Hikaru: Some say live and let live, yeah  
Kaoru & Hikaru: But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
Kay-Kay: You should never take more than you give

ALL: In the circle of life  
Its the wheel that forths you  
Its a leap of faith  
Kay-Kay: Oh...  
ALL: Its the band of hope..  
Kay-Kay: Hope.  
Hikaru: yeah.  
Koaru: Till we find our place  
ALL: On the path unwinding  
Hikaru: Yeah..  
ALL: In the circle  
Kay-Kay & Koaru: The circle,  
Hikaru: of life..

Koaru & Hikaru: Some of us fall by the wayside, And some of us soar to the stars  
Kay-Kay: And some of us sail through our troubles  
(Koaru: Some of us sail..)  
Hikaru: And some have to live with their scars  
Kay-Kay: Oh..  
Hikaru: Yeah.  
Koaru: There's far too much to take in here  
Kay-Kay: More to find, than could ever be found  
Hikaru & Kay-Kay: But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Koaru: Keeps great and small on the endless round

ALL: In the circle of life  
Koaru: circle of life  
ALL: Its the wheel that forts  
Hikaru: Ooh yeah..  
ALL: Its the leap of faith  
Kay-Kay: Its the leap of faith  
ALL: Its the band of hope.  
Koaru: Hope.  
ALL: Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
Kay-Kay: Oh..  
ALL: In the circle  
Hikaru: cirrclee  
ALL: The circle of life

Kay-Kay: The circle of life...  
ALL: Its the wheel thats forths u  
Koaru: Woh, woh, woh, woh  
Hikaru: Oh, its the wheel that forths you  
ALL: Its the leap of faith  
Hikaru: Yeah, huh,uhuh..  
Koaru: uhuh..  
ALL: Its the band of hope  
Koaru: Hope.  
ALL: Till we find our place  
Kay-Kay: Uhuhuh..  
Hikaru: Ohohuh..  
ALL: On the path unwinding  
Koaru: On the path unwinding, yeah..  
ALL: In the circle  
Kay-Kay: circle.  
ALL: The circle of life  
Koaru: life.

They finished, grinning happily, Tamaki slowly finish the song on the keyboard. Honey, Jay-Jay, and Mori put down their instruments and clapped,

"That was brilliant" Jay-Jay said,

"Tha-"Kay-Kay began only to be cut off by Hikaru,

"I think Natashima's timing is off, compared to Koaru's perfect timing and singing, she was very off-ke-" He received a smack on the back of his head.

"Okay let's go again" Tamaki said playing the keyboard,

Koaru: From the day we arrived on the planet  
Hikaru: And blinking step into the sun  
Kay-Kay: There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
Koaru: More to do than could ever be done  
Hikaru: yeah  
Kay-Kay: Some say eat or be eaten  
Hikaru: Some say live and let live, yeah  
Kaoru & Hikaru: But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
Kay-Kay: You should never take more than you give

Koaru grabbed his throat, he opened his mouth but a croak came out.

"Oh no" Kay-Kay said, Hikaru began to panic,

"Koaru, Koaru what's wrong, Koaru"

"M-my…vo-voi-ice" He spluttered out, wincing at the sound of his crackled voice.

"No, don't tell me he's lost his voice, no this can't happen now"

"Who cares about that, Koaru, we need to get you checked" Hikaru practically yelled, within minutes Koaru was rushed off by doctors, Hikaru going with them Kay-Kay sighed slumping to the ground,

"This is a disaster"

"What are we going to do without Koaru, Please god let him be alright" Jay-Jay said, Kay-Kay glanced at her sister, who seemed to be staring at the doors which Koaru had been rushed out of.

"Jay-Ja-" A phone tang, Kyouya picked it up,

"Yes…oh…ok…we'll settle things from here….okay….I'll tell the others …goodbye"

"What was that?" Tamaki asked,

"Koaru seems to have a throat infection, he wont be able to sing but he'll be fine"

"Oh…"

"Poor Koa-Chan" Honey said, "Maybe I should bring him some cake"

"This is terrible, how the heck are we going to be the Zuka club now" Kay-Kay said,

"Simple," Tamaki said, "You and Hikaru must sing together"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh, i hope you like that, anyway. Please review and you'll get more soon, sorry to my reviewer but the next bit is mainly for Hikaru and Kay-Kay, but Jay-Jay comes in soon trust me, and it'll be Juicer than any fruit you've ever tasted, hopefully, lol PLEASE review!!! thank you

thanks for reading,

bye x


	11. Hate That i love you

_I decided not to do a Zuka club song, I FOUND THE PERFECT SONG FOR HIKARU AND KAY-KAY!! I hope you like this, thanks for reading so far, please review._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay-Kay held her giggle, as she watched the Zuka club perform, they were all opera,

they had tons of make-up and the fashion sense of a blind donkey. Jay-Jay poked her sisters,

"Come on sis, you have to get ready," Kay-Kay nodded and made her way to her changing room,

Hikaru sighed, her was wearing a white suit, he had left his sibling in the audience to watch. He didn't like leaving Koaru alone, but Jay-Jay was with him, they seemed to get along really well lately. Hikaru made his way backstage, Grinning as the Zuka club finished their horrific song. He heard Renges voice,

"Okay and welcome now on stage the magni-" He didn't hear what he said, he was staring at Kay-Kay as she hurried next to him, She was wearing a beautiful white dress, with a silver pattern along the side, she had a slit up to her thigh, he thought one thing _wow…_

"Good luck" She said smiling, he nodded, as they made their way onto the stage. A spotlight appeared on the two. Tamaki began playing the piano,

**Hikaru:  
You wont let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forgive (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did**

Kay-Kay:  
But I hate...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I cant stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

**Hikaru:  
But I hate...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**

_But I just cant let you go  
And I hate that I love you so **(Hikaru: oooh..)**_

**_Hikaru:  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_**

_Kay-Kay:  
Said its not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

_**Hikaru:  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I cant stand how much I need you** (Kay-Kay: yeah..)  
_**_And I hate how much I love you girl  
_Hikaru & Kay-Kay:**

**But I just cant let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**

**Hikaru & Kay-Kay:  
One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me  
And your kiss wont make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**  
_**Hikaru:  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...**_

Hikaru stared into her sparkilng emerald eyes as they sang, it's he almost forgot his line

Kay-Kay couldn't help smile as they sang, Her twin metres away in the audience noticed this, she looked at Koaru, he looked at her. They looked away grinning.

**Kay-Kay & Hikaru:  
And I hate that i love you (Kay-Kay: sooo)**

_Kay-Kay:  
And I hate how much i love you boy  
I cant stand how much I need ya **(Hikaru: cant stand how much I need you)  
**Kay-Kay:_

_And I hate how much I love you boy__**( Hikaru: Girl)  
**But I just cant let you go __**(Hikaru: but I just cant let you go no..)  
**And I hate that I love you so_

**Hikaru & Kay-Kay:**

**And I hate that I love you so.. soo... **

_  
_The audience burst into applause. Jay-Jay wolf whistled, whilst Koaru could only clap. Hikaru and Kay-Kay glanced at each other, panting from the performance, she smiled at him, and good him a thumbs up, he smiled back at her. Renge made her way on to stage,

"That's was truly moving," she called into her microphone, "May the Zuka club enter the stage," The three girls entered the stage, "Our judges have made their decision" she leaned down and took a letter off of a woman lined in the professional judging panel. "And the winners are…." Kay-Kay grabbed Hikaru hand in excitement, crossing the fingers on her other hand. He blushed, then squeezed her hand, she smiled gratefully.

"Theeeeeeeeeeeeee….HOST CLUB" the hall screamed happily, Kay-Kay screamed Happily, Jay-Jay screamed Happily, Hikaru cheered, Koaru clapped, Kay-Kay hugged Hikaru , whilst yelling,

"We won, We won!" He grinned.

"May the Host club take the stage" The host club slowly made it's way to the front of the stage. They lined up in the front, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, Koaru, Jay-Jay, Kay-Kay, Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki. All bowing. Whilst the hall cheered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hall was empty as the host club sat there chatting about the performance.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble" Jay-Jay said, As she spotted the Zuka club walked towards.

"I'm shocked, that the judges would stoop to such a low level of performance" Kay-Kay stood up facing Benio,

"If ours was low, what was yours cause remember you're the ones that lost."

"The judges had poor taste"

"They had great taste, you just jealous you lost"

"This isn't over, we'll be back for our maiden. You twin females however, are a disgrace to female sexuality"

"A disgrace? Kyouya are any fans left here,"

"All have been taken outside the building,"

"Good, cause they wont see what I do next"

"And what's that?"

"This, bitch!" She swung her fist round, colliding with Benio face. Benio fell into the arms of the other girls shrieking,

"My face, my beautiful face"

"Benio! Benio!" The girls yelled,

"Get lost before I rip that dead cats fur of hair, off your head and make it a permanent part of your

face" she growled, the girls turned running out.

"Do you really think that was necessary" Tamaki asked nervously,

"Hell yeah, cause we the host club-"

"Kick ass!" She and her twin yelled, whilst the others grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ohhh, so nice. Lol _

_I don't own, _

_Hate how much i love you by Rihanna ft Neyo_

_Please review, thanks for reading so far, i write more soon. _

_bye x_


	12. Manteo's Visit

_Hey everyone, oh my god, sorry i took so long, i've had a massive holiday and everything school, gah finally i can get back to this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU!! lol and thanks to everyone who actually read this far, YOU ARE AMAZING!! hehe_

_okay, people have asked me why this is m-rated. well one for language and two for sexual content, which yuu shall see in the chap, enjoy!._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screams of passion echoed through the house, Mr Kone walked across the corridors. It was the perfect day, Kay-Kay knew he was the only one that would be here, and his perverted desires allowed her to have fun with her sister. Mr Kone walked along the corridors of the sisters bedroom, the echo's of pleasure we're exilerating to him, especially seeing as he got to keep the CCTV videos after. Slowly as the butler reached the end of the corridor, the groans stopped, he turned, staring at the door. Kay-kay walked out with a towel wrapped around her waist. He smirked, "You know one day she wont want to do it anymore" Her eyes narrowed at him,

"Learn your place Kone, you keep the Video's, no-one finds out..." He grinned at her,

"A very fine agreement indeed Miss Natashima..."He turned towards the door, he knew she hated him, but he was her only chance for her to have a passionate night with her sister...he opened the door and turned, "You know ...she prefers your fingers..."and he quickly stepped out, and shut the door as a vase smashed against it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manteo walked along the corridors, he was practically commiting suicide with what he was about to do. _Am I Stupid? Duh, Am I Crazy? Yep, Am I desperate? Hell Fucking yes!_

He reached the door, Gently he twisted the door knob, and twisted it open taking a deep breath.

"Welcome" He heard, then gasps, He walked straight forward towards the tall, blonde guy.  
"Hey" He said coolly, The blonde guy responded, nervously,  
"Erm…hi?" Manteo's eyes glanced at his ex, Kay-Kay staring beautiful and furious at him, She stalked towards him like a lion about to attack it's prey.  
"What do you want?" Her voice was ice-cold, Her twin rain up to her gently holding her arm as though she was about to tear him apart,

"Hey, Kay-Kay your looking great" He never backed down to Kay-Kay,  
"Answer the fucking question?"

"I am in need of some….assistance" Jay-Jay laughed,

"Well duh, thinking you can walk here and ask us for help you're a frea-"

"Jay-Jay let me deal with this" Kay-Kay said silencing her sister, Her eyes never left Manteo, he adored her fierceness, she hated his. "What do you need?"

"I need to prepare for a special family event, but according to my mother , I lack manners, so I request that you the honourable host club tutor me" Kay-Kay turned making her way towards her staring customers, then stopping, and looking over her shoulder she said

"Fuck you" Then she continued to walk away, however she turned and made her way to the unused classroom that she had talked to Hikaru and Koaru a few weeks ago. She slammed the door, Jay-Jay ran towards the door but was stopped…by Manteo.

"I'll deal with her" He ran towards the door and shut the door. Enclosed in darkness, "Kay?" He called gently he heard her sniff, she was crying. He saw her in the corner of classroom crawled into a ball. He hurried towards her. "Kay? Please stop crying"  
"Fuck you"

"This isn't really my kinda place to do that" He joked, "Though we could try if you want?"

"Go away!" She stood up, facing him with teary eyes. _She so beautiful_

"Not until you stop this"

"Stop what?"

"This anger you have towards me, and what I did"

"You fucking broke my heart"

"I couldn't stand it" He spun kicking violently at a desk, "I couldn't handle it"

"Handle what?"

"You and Jay-Jay, your closeness, it was to much for me"

"wait….what… you were jealous"

"sadly….yes… I know it's pathetic but I could never match up to your sister"

"But you…you" He faced her, cupping her chin tightly,

"I still love you Kay" He roughly kiss her, rubbing himself against her shaking body. He forced him tongue against hers. Kay-Kay brought up her knee, it connected with his groin, he yelped pulling away.

"You selfish bastard, you think I believed that bullshit for a second, you just want another shag"

"No Kay-"

"After weeks of us together, you left me, you shagged me one last time, then left with my stuff! You fucking stole a load of stuff out of my house"  
"No I di-"

"Yes you did, I have it on security camera" He went silent, stopped trying to resist, "Your heartless wanker. You fucked me up and then you fucked up my life too….well you know what Manteo ….screw you!" She punched him, breaking his nose. Then stormed out. Leaving Manteo groaning in pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi sat by her chatting customers, constantly glancing at the door.  
"Fujoika-kun, is something wrong?" Said one of the girls, Haruhi looked at the girl and smiled half-heartedly.

"No, it's just….I'm a little worried of the twins"

"The Natashima twins?"

"Yes." The girls nodded, the twin girls had not appeared at the host club for four days since Manteo had visited. Hikaru overhearing this walked over to Haruhi.

"Don't worry about them, their probably going to make a really dramatic entrance so they can get more attention" Haruhi stood up.

"How can you be so mean about them, didn't you see how upset Kay-Kay was"

"Drama, Haruhi. They just wanted some attention. And if it was real, then I'm glad they're gone" Haruhi turned away from Hikaru and walked off. "Hey Haruhi! Where you going?"

"To make a call!" She yelled back. Hikaru mentally whacked himself, he had upset Haruhi. By Lying to her about something that wasn't really that important. Because truthfully, he wasn't glad they were gone, he was just as worried as everyone else, maybe even a little more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruri stood outside the music room, her cellphne ringing,

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"The person you have called is currently unavailable please leave you message after the tone…..Beep…"

"Hey there it's Haruri, please ring back, we're all worried about you two…please?" She asked, she closed the call and turned off her phone…_where are they? _she thought…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------#

_Hey everyone hoped you liked it...Manteo such a bastard eh!_

_haha, and someone said something about Jay-Jay and Koary clicking , well don't worry they wil i've got plans for them two ;)_

_Please review, thanks for reading so far, bye x_


End file.
